


Graduation

by alhdigal



Category: South Park
Genre: Graduation, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alhdigal/pseuds/alhdigal
Summary: The kids of South Park celebrate their graduation at Token’s house where they’re met with a face they haven’t seen since elementary. Clyde is stuck taking care of him. Clutters. Clyde x Butters.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Graduation

The moon shone bright in the sky, darkened gray clouds intertwining themselves around it. The parking lot was full of cars. The roar of a crowded gymnasium hollered loudly into the streets. South Park High was celebrating its graduates. With formal ceremonies out of the way, family and kin alike had made their way into the designated reception area.  
It was lined with balloons, lights were strobed in various different colors, plastic tables and chairs were covered in cloth. There was a DJ set up in a far corner. If they weren’t inside the gymnasium, there were plenty of tables set up outside.  
Stan Marsh was outside. He was leaned up against the cement block that guarded the grass and trees. In his hand was a plastic red cup. Punch. They were still at school after all. He held it up to his mouth and took a sip as he waited for Kyle to return. His eyes lingered for a moment on Wendy across the courtyard. She was busy with her parents, talking up one of the teachers, about her reputation as one of the best students to ever leave this place no doubt. He looked down and kicked his foot into the cement paving with a small smile. They were on again, at least, until Stan surmised, she’d meet someone else in college. She negated the idea saying he was being paranoid. A part of him wanted to believe that. Still…  
Kyle returned with a cup of his own and sat properly next to Stan. He nudged him by the shoulder causing Stan to lose balance.  
“Weird,” Kyle began.  
Looking around, drifting their eyes over every person there, was the all too familiar people in an all too familiar setting. They grew up with more than half of these people. They knew their parents. Their siblings. But tonight it was a different feeling. Everything was new. A last hoorah before most of them flee the state to pursue new adventures, see different outlooks, make new experiences. The excitement was intoxicating, if only for tonight.  
“Yeah,” Stan sipped his cup, “It’s like everyone is saying ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ at the same time.”  
Kyle sat up, “Well, not officially.”  
“Where is Cartman anyway?”  
Kyle told him he was inside, making his last attempt at wooing Ms. Garcia. Stan laughed and raised his cup to the air. Ms. Garcia became a teacher here last year and Cartman fell in love. He’d never been so invested in Spanish until she came.  
Stan and Kyle just sat in silence, not knowing if they should mingle or not. Their parents were somewhere in the sea of people. From afar, Stan met eyes with Token who waved, gesturing to his parents his location. His parents waved him down with smiles. Kyle nudged him again but Stan just smiled back with a wave of his own hand. It’s not like they weren’t going to see each other later.  
“You excited?” Kyle asked.  
“About?”  
“I don’t know. Graduating? The party? Going off to college?”  
Stan set his cup down so both his hands were in his pocket. He kept his chin down, “Obviously.”  
This was just the beginning of their evening. Token had invited them over to his place later. Most of them would be there. Even Kenny.  
Kenny had dropped out of school during their Junior year but he was still in and out of their lives like usual. He’d gotten himself a part time job to help out his family. He was never big on school, although he’d be at an event every now and then. It really wasn’t a big shock. They’d never tell him but Stan and Kyle lost a bet to Cartman about it. Cartman placed a bet on whether or not Kenny would be the one to drop out of high school. Kyle had more faith in him but Stan said it’d be college.  
He seemed to be doing well for himself otherwise. They’d all gotten their licenses around the same time. Usually, it was Kenny who’d be inviting them out on the fly.  
Stan crushed his cup in his hand, now empty of punch. He hadn’t really eaten since the reception started. The food looked great but he wasn’t hungry. Might be the butterflies. Kyle continued sipping on his.  
Cartman appeared before them with a plate of food, “‘Sup losers?”  
He sat next to Stan, forking his plate with a smile. Kyle leaned back and shoved him from his spot, “No luck?”  
“Shut up,” Cartman cried. All his attention on his plate.  
Cartman’s enthusiasm for the day was withering. He was obnoxiously excited when the day began. He’d gone up to almost everyone asking for a picture with both his camera and his phone. Basking in all the glory that was finishing high school. His plate was full to the brim with potatoes, some salad, pasta, and a half eaten burger.  
“Slow down, man, there’s enough food for everyone,” Stan laughed.  
Cartman snarled, “Whatever, we can’t all be twigs.”  
Stan laughed and continued crushing his cup in his hand. The three of them were going to pick up Kenny after his shift. Cartman offered to use his car. After this, they’d all head home, change, then meet at Cartman’s house. Kenny was scheduled to work later but he got the greenlight to leave earlier.  
“Should we bring something?” Kyle piped up.  
“Of course we’re bringing something,” Cartman said, taking a bite of his burger before setting it down.  
“Not that.”  
“It’s not a _housewarming_ , Kyle, we’re just headed to Token’s to party.”  
Cartman continued picking from his plate, not looking at them once. The three sat there people-watching, waiting for any signs that their parents were ready to leave.  
They all caught a glimpse of Bebe waving some people off as she left with her parents. Other than that, the crowd around them didn’t seem to be dying down. Stan took this opportunity to throw his cup away in a nearby trash can. Kyle chugged his drink down and gestured for Stan to dispose of it on his return. When Stan came back from that, Cartman looked at him with a childish grin as he handed his empty plate off to him.  
“Fuck you,” Stan said.  
Cartman grimaced and walked away muttering, “Fuck you, I’m driving us later…”  
The three of them stayed there for some time before Kyle disappeared with his parents to talk with one of his favorite teachers. Cartman had taken a second round gathering more pictures with his mom’s help.  
With the other two gone, Stan found himself sitting at an empty table inside until Shelly approached, “Hey, turd.”  
Stan smirked up at her. She sat down next to him. Later this year, the two of them would be attending the same college. Their parents were relieved they’d gotten into the same school, less of a hassle for them.  
“Dying to leave?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Stan replied.  
“Loner status,” She leaned forward onto the table to scan the room, “god, I don’t miss this place at all.”  
“Did you wanna join us later?”  
“Hit up a high school party?” Shelly sat back and thought about it a moment, “As enticing as that is, I’m gonna pass.”  
Stan shrugged his shoulders. Token came out of nowhere with Clyde in tow. Token placed a hand on the table with a sly wink in Shelly’s direction, “Hey, Marshes.”  
From behind him, Clyde sniffed. Shelly eyed him suspiciously, “Are you crying?”  
“Was,” Token brushed it off, “I’ll see you guys later, right?”  
“I wasn’t crying--”  
“Tearing up, whatever.”  
Token slapped Clyde hard on the back. The two of them were usually inseparable. They’d both been part of the basketball team since Freshman year. Aside from the one year Clyde convinced Token to join their glee club.  
“Wendy will be there,” Token warned.  
Stan looked up at him, “We’re fine?”  
Token looked around, “I don’t know, seemed distant.”  
“It’s graduation.” Stan concluded.  
Token nodded his head. Clyde bit his lip and nodded as well, trying hard to contain his emotions. Stan’s parents entered in, congratulating the two boys before turning to their son. Randy squeezed himself between Sharon and Token, “Our boys are finally men, Share.”  
He gripped Token and Clyde by the shoulders. Sharon waved him off, “Stan, my feet are hurting, we’re ready when you are.”  
After peeling Randy off of the two boys, Stan and his family made their exit. Sharon double checked with Stan to make sure he was ready to go, asking if he wanted a final chance to say goodbye to any of his teachers. He assured her that he’d done so already. She hugged him from the side as the four of them left the building behind.  
Clyde wiped at his eyes, breathing out his mouth. Token wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they both stared out into the crowd. Some of the balloons had started deflating by now. The lights were still strobing. Token gave a tender squeeze on Clyde’s shoulder.  
“Don’t wanna tear you away from here but…”  
“Nah, I’m good,” Clyde said, “whenever you want.”  
Token breathed in and nodded. He dropped his arm and wandered off in his parents’ direction. Clyde stood there determined. He had his hands on his hips as the people around him continued to celebrate. The music blaring in his ears mixed with the laughter of the people he’d grown and loved over the years.

Token’s house was huge. Clyde had spent many nights here. Whether it was for a game or a game they’d bought, he was here more often than not. Depending on their parents schedules, they’d either be here or Clyde’s.  
Neither of them bothered to decorate. It wasn’t that kind of party. Token invited his class over and whoever could make it would be there. He definitely wasn’t expecting other parents to be there but sure enough there were. Apparently, Token’s mom had sent out more formal invitations through mail across the neighborhood. He didn’t even realize people still did that. That’s how he and Clyde found themselves entertaining The Stotches. Dressed up way too nice and were way too punctual. They were the first to arrive and, at the moment, were the only parents there.  
It was awkwardly quiet. Neither of them had really seen Butters since elementary. He looked about the same, just older. He wore a black and white pleather jacket over what seemed to be a thick, wool-like light blue button down. His legs were stuck together, tensely, in a pair of dark brown slacks and it looked like he just shined his black dress shoes. Token was the one to offer The Stotches some drinks and food as the three of them sat idly against the wall. Token’s parents were busy in the kitchen but they promised to relieve Token and Clyde of their current duty when they straightened everything up.  
Some kids, like Bebe, had gotten there soon after. She and the rest of their class were outback.  
Butters was quiet, which was strange, he never seemed the type from what they remember. His parents were really nice. They felt the awkwardness as soon as more guests arrived but they’d been invited inside already. Token wasn’t before but now he found himself hoping other parents would arrive.  
“You can join us outside?” Token asked as he handed a refilled cup to Mrs. Stotch.  
Mr. Stotch chuckled and waved his hand in front of him, “No, that’s quite alright. You three don’t have to occupy our time.”  
Token and Clyde looked at each other.  
“Yes, Butters, join your friends out back,” Mrs. Stotch said serenely as she sipped her cup.  
Token gestured with his thumb towards the kitchen door, “My parents said they’d be out in a few.”  
“Excellent, we’ll be right here!” said Mr. Stotch.  
Token walked over to Butters who sat eating a plate of food. He held out a hand, “Wanna join us outside?”  
He looked up from his plate, half chewing, “Sure?”  
Token and Clyde shared a look again before ushering him out into the hallway.  
“Long time no see, Butters.” Token began.  
He still carried his plate with him through the long hallway, “Really long. Thanks for the invite.”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Token smiled.  
Clyde just watched from the side as the two continued to converse. Token and him had changed out of their formal attire. They were snug in jeans and long sleeves. Doubled up underneath. Clyde sipped casually at the cup held in his hand. It wasn’t a secret that some of them would be drinking, just not inside the house if they were going to get a little crazy. Butters continued to pick at his plate.  
“You sure you don’t want something to drink?” Token offered.  
“No, I’m sure,” he replied.  
“Is it ‘cause your parents are here?” Clyde asked.  
“What do you mean?” Butters asked with a smile.  
“Well, my parents don’t mind, and as long as yours are here, I’m sure they’ll be okay with it?”  
“They’re okay if I drink--”  
“Oh, good!” Clyde stated.  
“They’re not that strict!” Butters finished. He looked at both of them incredulously.  
“Well, then, good!” Token exclaimed as they neared the backdoor.  
“Quenching one’s thirst is vital to being human,” Butters explained as Token held the door open for him. Butters stood there shocked. A wave of excitement and fear washed over him. He hadn’t seen some of them in this setting for a long time. It was just four years but a lot more seemed to transpire in that time than he realized.  
Token held the door open as Clyde stood back to allow Butters entry. He walked out slowly, gripping the plate in his hand. Their backyard was huge. Music was playing softly from the outdoor speakers.  
“Finally,” Nichole came running up to the three as they shut the door behind them, “You guys have been in there forever.” Nichole hadn’t changed out of her graduation dress, still sporting her graduation gown over it. You’d think she’d be cold but she had a thick leather jacket underneath that gown. She looked Butters over, recognizing him for the first time, “Butters?”  
He smiled with a nod.  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” she hugged him, “You must be thirsty?”  
“A little.”  
“Say no more,” Clyde started, “Do you like fruity drinks?”  
Butters nodded vigorously, “Sure do!”  
“On it.”  
Clyde left the other three to grab a drink from the table set up outside.  
Nichole grabbed Butters by the arm, nearly dropping his plate in the process, and walked him over to Wendy and Bebe, Token in stride. The girls exclaimed and hugged him. None of them had seen him in ages. Butters didn’t attend the same high school they did, surprising everyone. Even though he lived in the same house, none of them really kept in touch with him outside of social media.  
“How’ve you been?” Wendy asked, letting him go from their hug. Bebe hugged him next.  
Butters looked around for a place to set his plate down while thinking of a good reply, “Uh, good!”  
“Just good?” Bebe wasn’t satisfied. She looked at him curiously, “We haven’t hung out with you since 8th grade.”  
“Uh, I - I don’t know what to say,” He admitted.  
The backyard wasn’t at capacity yet. But a few more kids entered in from the side gate.  
“Why didn’t you go to South Park High?” Nichole asked him. Butters scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to start but Clyde returned with two drinks in hand. He offered one to Butters who took it gratefully. He sipped on it and paused. He’d never had this kind of drink before.  
“What is this?” He asked.  
Clyde shoved a hand into his pocket with a shrug, “I don’t know but it looked fancy.”  
“Tastes fancy.”  
“Oh, god,” Wendy sighed. She turned back to Butters, “No, honestly, after 8th grade you disappeared on us.”  
“I was still around,” Butters said, taking another sip.  
“Well, no duh,” Nicole continued, “but you seemed to be doing your own thing.”  
Bebe sat back down in her chair, pulling her cup from off the ground, “Well, I for one, am happy to see you.”  
Token kissed Nicole on the cheek before leaving the group alone to greet the newcomers. She offered her chair to Butters who declined. The five of them spent their conversation reminiscing their grade school days. They laughed remembering the crazy things they’d get caught doing. It was comforting even if it was a tad awkward. The girls acted like nothing had changed between them at all but Butters felt left out regardless. Wendy and Bebe had dressed down, they were in a cardigan or coat you’d find them in on any given day, with pants.  
“So,” Nichole began again, “are you gonna tell us why you ended up going to a different high school?”  
Butters finished off his drink, “There’s not much to tell.”  
Clyde grabbed the cup from his hand, “I’ll fill it up for you.”  
He let Clyde take his cup before returning to the girls. He didn’t really want to have this conversation. It had been so long since he had to think about it.  
“It was more of my parents’s decision,” he said, looking down at the ground.  
“That’s shocking,” Nichole said.  
Wendy tilted her head up at Butters from her seat, “Yeah, I think your parents still hang out with all of ours.”  
“Th-they do?!”  
Butters hadn’t realized that was a possibility. Honestly, it was his decision. But he wasn’t interested in detailing why right now. Luckily, the girls decided to drop the subject in favor of talking about the people who just arrived. Nichole stood next to Butters but she spoke mainly to Wendy and Bebe. Butters stood there uselessly, not really knowing what they were talking about. He guessed it was about the group of people Clyde was speaking to now at the beverage table.  
Bebe tugged on Butters’s hand, “Did you invite anyone from your school over?”  
He blushed, “No. I didn’t think that was allowed.”  
“Token wouldn’t have minded,” Nichole said.  
“You ended up at a private school, right?” Wendy asked. The three girls looked at him. Bebe raised her hands defensively before continuing on.  
“Our bad, too good for our public school system.”  
The girls laughed and Butters blushed harder. “No,” he said, “it’s not like that.”  
“We’re not offended,” Nichole assured him.  
Wendy pinched her fingers together in the air, squinting one eye, “Maybe just a little bit.”  
They laughed again, including Butters. She was about to go on when she caught sight of someone.  
“Stan!” She jumped from her seat.  
“Stan?!” Butters watched her race her way towards the door he’d come out from. There they were, the infamous four. It might not have been officially stated, but they were the pride of this town when they were younger. The whole world seemed to revolve around them. Butters missed revolving around them. But he didn’t want to linger on those thoughts any longer. They were mainly why he begged his parents to let him attend a different school.  
Bebe sat forward in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself.  
“Babysitting?” Nichole teased.  
Bebe laughed, “Just waiting for the real fun to start.”  
“It started as soon as we got here!” Nichole smiled widely. She lifted her cup and took a sip before turning around to spot Token waving her over. She waved back, “Hold up, you guys, I’ll be back.”  
She left the two alone. Bebe sat there with her arms around her smiling up at Butters, “Sit down. You’re making me tired.”  
Butters took the seat, “How’ve you been, Bebe?”  
“Eh,” she said with a shrug, “happy today is finally over. Your graduation was last week, right?”  
“Sure was.”  
“Must have made a lot of new friends over there.”  
“Sure did.”  
“Did you miss us?”  
“Of course.” Butters chuckled.  
“Liar,” Bebe said, picking up her cup from off the floor again, “if you did, you wouldn’t have been MIA these past four years.”  
Butters stared down at his hands. He didn’t really keep in touch with any of them. He glanced every so often at their posts that would pop up through Facebook. Or even their Instagram posts. But mainly he used it to post his own pictures.  
Clyde came back with a refilled cup for Butters. He held it over for him to take. Butters took it gratefully.  
“Sorry for the wait. Got caught up.”  
“No, thank you,” Butters said.  
He sipped his drink. It tasted really good to him. No matter what it was. Bebe lifted her cup to his and bumped them together, “Here, to old friends.”  
“To old friends,” Butters echoed.

He was getting very comfortable now. At first, Clyde thought he was just too shy to go over and pour himself a drink but by the 10th time Butters asked him for a refill, he started to wonder. They’d run out of the dessert wine he’d been giving him earlier in the night and he couldn’t find any more. So the last few drinks he gave Butters was lemonade and vodka. He wasn’t very creative. Butters didn’t seem to mind.  
Speaking of, Butters came sauntering over before he could finish refilling his cup.  
“Clyde!”  
He hugged him from behind causing Clyde to tighten up, “Whoa, dude!”  
“These drinks are delicious.”  
“Glad you think so,” Clyde finished pouring the lemonade in and handed it to him.  
Butters took it and started sipping on it. His face was a little red and he was smiling too much.  
“Are you always this giddy when you’re drunk?” Clyde asked as he sipped his own cup.  
Butters stopped drinking and blinked his eyes a few times to stare at Clyde, “Drunk?”  
In shock, the cup slipped through his grip and onto the floor. The liquid spilling everywhere. Butters raised both hands to his face as he stared at the mess he made. Clyde grunted and bent over to pick it up.  
“What do you mean ‘drunk’?” Butters exclaimed. His voice was louder now. His face was even more red.  
Clyde stood up and shook the cup of any remaining liquid, “Yes, drunk. You’ve been pounding these drinks.”  
“That’s not lemonade?!”  
“It _is_ lemonade,” Clyde cooed, “with vodka.”  
Clyde and Butters stared at each other until Clyde realized, “Uh oh.”  
Butters was freaking out now, “I - I can’t be drinking! I’m not allowed to drink!”  
“But you said--”  
“My parents are here! I can’t go home like this! They’re gonna kill me!”  
Clyde set the empty cup down before sipping his own, “Oh, right, your parents left.”  
“What?!” Butters yelped.  
Everyone turned in their direction. Clyde set his cup down now, too, and patted Butters shoulders to calm him. He was frantic.  
“I forgot,” Clyde stepped back, “Token wanted me to tell you they left. They said to phone them when you’re ready.”  
“When did that happen?!” Butters’s eyes were everywhere. Suddenly the whole crowd of people around him became apparent.  
“They stepped out here about an hour ago, they didn’t want to disturb you, they said.”  
Butters patted himself down looking for his phone. It wasn’t in his pocket. He turned to Clyde, eyes wide open, “My phone. I - it’s not in my pocket!”  
“Not in your pocket?”  
“My phone! I gotta find my phone!”  
Butters turned too sharply but Clyde was able to latch onto his shoulder.  
“Not so fast, space cowboy. You’re gonna end up hurting yourself if you don’t calm down.”  
Butters kept patting himself down, as if he might have any extra pockets he might be overlooking. Clyde chugged his drink and set his cup back down. He wiped his mouth off and rubbed his hands together.  
“Let’s just retrace your steps.”  
“W - well I - I was with…” His head was too fuzzy. He was just with them, why were their names escaping his mind?  
Cartman’s obnoxious laugh pierced through the air, “Butters!? Dude!”  
Butters trembled a little bit.  
“Don’t tell me,” Clyde looked around until he caught sight of Cartman standing around with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. He was laughing obnoxiously while scrolling through a phone.  
“Butters, do you have a glitter phone case?”  
Butters covered his face with his hands. Clyde let out a sigh and rested a hand on his shoulder. He moved forward but the other boy didn’t follow. He turned to find Butters, face still in his hands.  
“Come on, Butters.”  
Butters shook his head. The laughter from across the yard seemed to be getting louder. He swore he heard Wendy, maybe it was Nichole, tell Cartman to shut up. Clyde rolled his eyes. “Do you want your phone or not?”  
Butters shook his head.  
“Butters, what do you _do_ on here?!” Cartman’s voice was shrill and loud. Kenny’s muffled laughs came with it. He could only imagine Stan and Kyle were laughing, too, or at least one of them was.  
He bolted. He ran through the crowd of people and up to the side gate. It wasn’t locked so he was able to open it quickly and dash his way outside. Everyone watched him go and then stared at Clyde.

The streets were clear, lit up by the various lamps. This part of town was quite spacious. The noise from Token’s backyard was barely audible once you reached the edge of his driveway.  
Butters was sandwiched in between Tweek and Craig. He couldn’t believe after all this time, they were still a couple. It made him smile, albeit through tear stained cheeks. Tweek had freaked out over someone Butters didn’t know. Some school drama. Craig was doing his best to assuage the situation but Tweek had already drank too many Irish coffees. Craig thought it would be best if they stepped outside for a bit.  
During that time, Butters had cut through, awkwardly, and thus the three of them were sitting outside Token’s house. On the sidewalk. Craig had gone back inside to grab them something warm to drink.  
“Could never have too much coffee,” Tweek humored.  
“Are you sure?” Butters asked, blowing his cup.  
“Only if it’s Irish.” Craig stated. He leaned back onto his palms.  
“What does being Irish have to do with it?”  
“Nevermind him, Butters,” Tweek answered. He didn’t even bother to blow on his. Just drank it straight up.  
“It’s nice to see you again,” he continued.  
Butters smiled and sipped his coffee. As soon as he finished, he made a face, “Ugh, what kind of coffee is this?”  
“Irish.” said Craig, staring at the ground.  
“What have you been up to, man?” Tweek asked.  
Butters shook his head, “Same as you guys. Just graduated.”  
“No shit.” Craig said.  
“We meant, generally! What have you been doing this whole time?” Tweek was surprisingly calm. It was strange. He continued, “Four years is a long time.”  
“You guys act like I still don’t live around you.”  
“Sure seems like you don’t.” Tweek took another sip of his drink.  
Butters leaned forward, hugging his legs, “So, are you guys like ‘ _together_ together’?”  
Tweek laughed and Craig covered his mouth with his hand. Butters looked to both of them curiously, “No, seriously! I didn’t think you guys would keep this charade up this long!”  
“Craig doesn’t like talking about it,” Tweek said.  
The three of them quieted down. The voices of the backyard festivity dancing in the air from behind them. Tweek took a sip. Butters watched him from the corner of his eyes, lips slightly upturned. His eyes travelled down, thoughts going to Craig on the other side of him. He did miss them. He missed all of them. But he wanted to move on and start all over. So he begged his parents to send him to a different school. It took a lot of gouging and after Butters explained his real reasons for wanting to be in a different setting, his parents enrolled him into a private school.  
Craig leaned forward, onto his knees, staring out into the street. They’d all grown up in as little as four years. But still, Butters felt no different than when he was back then, getting swindled into another crazy pyramid scheme, scapegoating all of the tribulations that had affronted them all. He smiled. Sometimes he missed the crazy. He missed the hijinks and antics but it cost him a bit of himself.  
“Ahem.”  
A throat cleared from behind them. Craig turned his head slightly to the side. Startled, Tweek almost dropped his cup. Clyde’s shadow loomed over them, drink in hand.  
“I got your phone.”  
Butters face reddened. Remembering exactly why he ran out in the first place. He sank into his knees with a slow breath. Tweek eyed him suspiciously, taking another sip to warm his insides. Craig spat on the ground.  
Butters didn’t make any movements. He just kept cradling himself between his legs. Craig nodded his head in Tweek’s direction, “Come on,” he began before standing up and dusting himself off, “I’m thirsty.”  
Tweek grimaced, “So demanding.”  
Craig helped Tweek to his feet and dusted his shoulder off with a small grin. Tweek rolled his eyes and led their way back, huddling his coffee close to his chest with the other boy close behind.  
Butters still hadn’t moved. He had one finger tracing lines into the road. Clyde didn’t budge. He took another sip, Butters’s phone spinning in his other hand. He stared down at the other boy with a lazy look on his face. Neither one said a word. Butters kept circling the floor, making new patterns, blindly, as he shifted uncomfortably on the ground. The phone in Clyde’s hand stopped spinning. The glitter reflecting the distant lights of the lamps.  
“Remember that time we played pirates?” Clyde asked.  
Butters nodded.  
“Don’t make me slap you.”  
Butters turned his head back sharply, eyes widened, “You wouldn’t!”  
“Shut up,” Clyde said as he sat down with a small smile. His legs spread wide, for balance, as he perched himself next to Butters. He flipped the phone over in Butters’ direction who just stared at it. His hand moved up slowly, reaching for it but not quite touching it. Clyde shoved it forward and Butters took it immediately. Clyde braced himself for the night air. It was definitely chillier than when the evening began. His cup sat at his side, face smiling at Butters who was busy eyeing his phone like he’d never seen it before.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
Butters was flushed but he didn’t want to make it noticeable. He slapped his phone down on the ground next to him.  
“Whoa, hey hey,” Clyde cooed, “I didn’t go through all that trouble for you to break your phone.”  
“It’s fine.”  
Clyde relaxed. Butters wrapped his arms around him, staring straight into the empty street. The party wasn’t dying down anytime soon.  
“You’re not gonna phone your parents?”  
“Are you asking me to leave?” Butters asked irritably.  
“No - no! I just figured, well,” Clyde was lost for words, “are you headed back in?”  
Butters could already feel everyone’s eyes on him if he walked back in. He lowered his head and sank back into his knees.  
“I mean, you don’t have to…”  
“I don’t want to go home, yet.” Butters put plainly.  
“Sure, then we can head back inside…”  
“You can.”  
Clyde looked him up and down. He grabbed his cup from the side and took a sip, emitting a sound after the hard swallow. Butters found himself staring at the red plastic cup hanging from Clyde’s hand in front of him. Clyde shook it, offering it. Butters looked away ashamed before grabbing it and taking a small sip.  
“Nah, that’s not a sip,” Clyde teased.  
Unwillingly, Butters smiled and took another sip.  
“There you go,” Clyde smiled.  
He patted the blonde on the back before assuming Craig’s position, leaned back onto his palms. Butters swirled the cup around in his hand. They let the silence fit between them, relaxing in each other’s presence, the alcohol lingering in their bodies, warming them up until the cool breeze of the Colorado air seemed as distant as the lampposts ahead of them.  
Clyde started, “This is your first time drinking?”  
Butters nodded.  
Clyde laughed out loud, grabbing at his sides, gaining a worried look from the other. Clyde wiped at his eyes before calming down to stare back, “I’m sorry -- you made it sound like your parents were cool with it.”  
“They’re not cool with anything.”  
“Shut up,” Clyde turned serious.  
Butters laughed, “Okay, I will.”  
Clyde dug his hands into his pockets with a soft smile. He bumped Butters knee with his own. Butters scooted away.  
“Aw, don’t do that.”  
“What?” Butters asked, digging his own hand into his pocket.  
Clyde really wanted to ask but he bit his lip wondering if it would be too ‘out of the blue’. He cleared his throat before asking, “So, why did you leave us all behind?”  
Butters smacked his lips together with a frown.  
“No, seriously, you literally just up and dipped.”  
Butters looked down at the ground. Clyde raised his hands defensively, “You don’t have to tell me. Just wondering.”  
Butters took one sip of the cup sitting at his side before handing it back to the other boy. Clyde raised it to his own mouth and took a sip. He then set it aside. The moment seemed to go on forever, neither one saying anything. Clyde continued drinking until his cup was nearing its end. His eyes drifted from his cup to Butters and he extended it over to him. Butters shook his head but Clyde insisted, dangling it in front of him. Butters smiled and grabbed it, finishing it off before tossing the cup out into the street.  
“Hey!” Clyde exclaimed, “That’s littering.”  
Butters rolled his eyes, “My apologies, Captain Planet.”  
“You got that right…” Clyde’s brows furrowed in confusion, “what’s that blonde chick’s name?”  
Butters laughed.  
“No, seriously,” Clyde continued, “Irma?”  
“You’re thinking of the Ninja Turtles.”  
“No, that chick’s name was April.”  
Butters rolled his eyes again. Clyde scooched in closer. Alarmed, Butters tensed up. Clyde started rubbing his hands together to warm up. He wasn’t cold, just needed something to do to fill the silence. Clyde laughed to himself.  
“What?” Butters questioned turning in his direction.  
“Nothing.”  
Butters turned towards the street again. Clyde slid up from his leaned back position, stifling his laugh. He mimicked Butters stance. Arms wrapped around his knees, leaned forward, with a grin. Butters grimaced, containing his smile. Clyde bumped his leg into the other’s again.  
“You don’t have to pretend to be friends with me just because you’re drunk.”  
Clyde sat back shocked before relaxing into a grin again, “What? Can’t rekindle an old friendship?”  
“Were we even friends?”  
“Well,” Clyde started, pausing a moment, mouth agape, “yeah. Weren’t we?”  
“We had mutual friends.”  
Clyde rolled his eyes annoyed, “We were friends, Butters.”  
“Sure.”  
Clyde smiled widely, stretching his arms into the air, “You were like the coolest person we knew!”  
Butters scoffed, shaking his head away from Clyde, “An obedient lap dog.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”  
Clyde’s demeanor turned serious, hands held in front of him defensively, “No need to sour the mood.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  
“No, it’s… Is that how you thought it was?”  
Butters leaned forward with a frown, “Not at first.”  
“Is that why you left us?”  
Butters rolled his eyes, resting a cheek onto one knee, “Like it would have mattered. You guys have gotten along just fine without me.”  
Clyde bit his lip, staring at the discarded cup on the street, “This is getting too heavy.”  
“You didn’t have to sit here with me.”  
“I didn’t want to.”  
Butters buried his cheek deeper into his knee.  
“This isn’t the Butters I know,” Clyde’s voice was soft.  
“Of course not,” Butters turned to him beaming, “that’s why he left.”  
Clyde hesitated but he wanted anything to break the ice, “Did he have to take Marjorine with him?”  
Butters pouted and scooted further away from him, burying his cheek into his knee once again. Clyde opened his mouth but no words came out. He raised a slow arm to Butters and flinched a little before resting it onto the other boy’s back.  
“I was just kidding.” Clyde admitted.  
“If Marjorine were real, she probably would have stayed.”  
The silence fit between them snugly. The distant reverberation of voices clashing together filling their ears, music still bumping loudly. Against his own will, Clyde admitted, “If Marjorine were real, we would have never met Butters.”  
Butters laughed, “I’m sure they’re not too hard to find.”  
“Butters,” Clyde said seriously, “stop putting yourself down.”  
“No, that’s your job.”  
Butters covered his mouth quickly. Clyde looked at him in surprise. He leaned further back in shock. Butters shook his head vigorously.  
Clyde broke out into a laugh, “Dude, what is _up_ with you?”  
Butters pouted and kicked the ground in front of him, “Nothing--”  
“No, seriously, did you think we hated you?”  
“No--”  
Clyde tilted his head in disbelief, “No, seriously.”  
“What was I supposed to think?!” Butters shouted.  
“What do you--”  
Butters cut him off, “You guys twisted me round left and right -- at the end I was always to blame!”  
Clyde’s face softened, “That’s not true.”  
“If I wasn’t the one being gawked at, I was the one to blame for everything!”  
“We all gawk at each other. You really think Cartman has more leverage than you?”  
“You still respect him more than you ever did me,” Butters cried.  
“What does that mean?” Clyde asked sincerely.  
“Anything I did was a crime.”  
“Well,” Clyde made a face, “you did go off the deep end from time to time.”  
Butters didn’t even care to rebuttal that. He just buried his face deeper into his knee, “We all do.”  
Clyde didn’t want to push him further but he wanted to clarify things. Butters definitely wasn’t in the mood to talk now. He smiled a little to himself before continuing on, “If Mosquito were here, he’d want that nemesis speech of why he’s that way before killing him off… leaving a mark in The Coon and Friends and The Freedom Pals, forcing them to rally themselves together and seek vengeance for their fallen comrade.”  
“Shut up,” Butters said, burying his face deeper into his knees, stifling himself from crying, “I think I’m drunk.”  
Clyde sat himself closer. He saw the other boy sink into his own lap. The wind picked up a bit. Both boys held themselves tighter to warm up.  
Clyde started, “Mosquito would never admit it but…”  
Butters just buried his face deeper.  
Clyde continued, “He was jealous that he’d never be the Charles to Chaos’s Erik.” Clyde laughed out loud again, “I mean, he really wasn’t anything.”  
Butters wiped at his cheeks before turning to Clyde, “You really think both franchises would join forces for Mosquito?”  
Clyde gripped his coat, a look of pang shot through him, “Ouch.”  
Butters laughed, snorting, nose all congested. Clyde rested a hand on the small of his back, the soft, thick threading of the other boy’s own coat startling him. With slight hesitation, he started to caress the boy in a friendly manner, not wanting to be too forward. Butters tensed up again as did Clyde.  
The houses around them were quiet save for the one they were currently occupying. They were all built in similar fashions, of the same architecture, two floors each. But not all of them were the same. The street stretched far but only so many houses were to be found. This area was more secluded than the rest of South Park was where the houses were stacked on top of each other. It was the perfect place for a private party. The perfect place to be as loud as possible without the worry of disturbing the neighbors. Token rarely hosted his own parties. Although his parents were very chill, considering their upbringing, they’d prefer only hosting parties for special occasions; Token’s birthday, the end of a season, and graduation.  
Clyde let out a breath, the fog in front him catching his eye. Lazily, he watched it fade into nothing. Through the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Butters own pair watching the fog dissipate. His eyes were slightly red, puffy, blue and serene. His cheeks weren’t red anymore but they had dried up tears on it. He didn’t sound like it but the boy shed a few tears. His lips were still red though, bright, perky, still drunk no doubt. Clyde groaned a little. His eyes glazed over as they attached themselves to Butters mouth. The top of his teeth chewed on his lower lip, reminding himself he was staring at Butters’s lips but the friction against it, scratching an itch he didn’t realize was there, confused his fuzzy state of mind.  
He snapped himself out of it. He lunged forward, letting out steam, calming himself down. Butters was confused. He was enjoying the momentary silence they shared. He sat himself up straight, arching his back, stretching and releasing a yawn. Clyde rubbed his face down, the liquor finally getting to him. His head started to spin, vision blurring. Butters noticed this and gripped him firmly by the shoulder. Instinctually, Clyde leaned into it, shifting his weight to his left. Both his hands covered his face in embarrassment as he leaned into Butters grip. He kept falling sideways until Butters had to wrap one arm around him, his farthest arm reaching in to replace the absence on Clyde’s shoulder.  
“No,” Clyde pleaded, “don’t look at me!”  
“Why not?!” The words left Butters as innocently as they came.  
Clyde pulled down on his face, peering at the blonde from beneath his fingers, his cheeks were pink and warm. His eyes were lit up, slightly squinted, the browns of his eyes shining in the fluorescent lighting of nearby lamps. He groaned again at the sight of the blonde. Butters whipped his head back, the arm around Clyde loosening up, as he patted him by the shoulder, “Clyde?” he asked, nervously.  
“Don’t perk your lips at me,” came the pouty reply from the brown haired boy.  
Butters froze in embarrassment, not knowing how to respond. His grip on the other boy fell and he started to edge himself away, “Perk. My lips?”  
Clyde laughed into his hands. He fell forward onto his knees, catching himself before cocking his head up at Butters with a drunken grin. He didn’t want to let it escape but it did.  
“If I paid you five bucks…” He started.  
Butters raised an eyebrow to him.  
Clyde coughed, rubbing his nose, “If I had cash would you…”  
Butters wasn’t comprehending.  
Clyde rolled his eyes in exasperation, making a sound. Frustrated, he grabbed at his hair, eyes closed, “If I paid you, would you kiss me?”  
Butters’s mouth hung open in shock. He was a deer. Clyde was the headlight.  
The air around them stiffened. Butters eyes were stuck on Clyde who was trying hard to look everywhere but at the other boy. Both their faces were red. Butters was frozen as Clyde fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what to do. He’d definitely crossed a line. Butters took a deep breath and sat himself further away.  
“Clyde,” he began, “you’re clearly more drunk than I am.”  
“I’m not--” Clyde tried to counter but Butters continued.  
“And I don’t know how you get when you’re drunk but--”  
“No please--” Clyde cut in again as he heard Butters voice break, words shaking.  
“But I’m sure there are plenty of people in there you can drunkenly hit on--”  
“Butters, wait--”  
“Be drunk with someone else!” Butters screamed.  
“Why didn’t you?!” Clyde shouted back.  
Their voices bounced off the sidewalks, their eyes bore into each other in panic, fear, and anger. They were both breathing heavy now, fog puffing in and out in the midst of their faces, their chests pumping up and down. The noise from the backyard started to filter in on them. Laughter and harsh words abound. The music bumping. The sound of a crowd cheering on what they’d assume was a game being played. But despite the sounds filling their ears, their eyes never left each other.  
Butters regained composure, adjusting his shoulders, sitting himself up straight, turning his body to face the empty street, “Clearly, we’re both drunk.”  
“So?” Clyde asked desperately.  
“I - I’m not into that.”  
“Into what?” Clyde asked gently, sliding himself closer.  
Butters froze.  
Clyde inched one hand closer to Butters own, which was currently gripping the sidewalk for dear life. The blonde flinched and snatched his hands closer to his body.  
“It’s just a kiss.” Clyde stated.  
Butters shoved both his hands in between his legs, arms squeezed between his legs, his breathing was starting to act up. He kept his eyes glued to the ground beneath him.  
“Butters, calm down,” Clyde cooed.  
“You calm down! You - you - slut!”  
“Whoa,” Clyde smiled wide, arms stretched out in the air, “because I asked for a kiss?”  
“You’re drunk,” Butters cried, “you’re just fishing for something!”  
“Can you relax?” Clyde asked irritably, “I’m drunk, I wanted to kiss you, is that such a big deal?”  
“What if it is?” Butters retorted.  
Clyde raised an eyebrow at him before continuing, “This coming from the 4th Grade Pimp?”  
“Why do you keep bringing up so much of my past?” Butters asked in anger, attention shifting to Clyde.  
Clyde was just as angry, “What if I had a little crush on you when we were little?”  
Butters sat back, his eyes leaving Clyde’s to stare at the ground next to him. His mouth was hanging open and he didn’t know what to say.  
“Well,” Butters started, “I wouldn’t believe you.”  
Clyde grinned and wiped his chin with one finger, his eyes darted sideways to watch Butters squirm in his seat.  
“Would you believe me if I said I was just drunk, think you’re cute, and wanted to kiss you?”  
Butters laughed hard. He rolled his eyes and shifted forward, wrapping his arms around his legs again, staring off in the opposite direction. Butters pinched the material of his pants, huffing, “I’d believe the drunk part.”  
Clyde didn’t make any movements, just continued staring, “Then believe that part.”  
“I do believe you’re drunk. Otherwise this conversation wouldn’t be a thing!” Butters explained.  
“Then why are you so upset?” Clyde whined.  
Butters didn’t respond right away, he just pulled himself further away, “Because you only want to kiss me ‘cause you’re drunk.”  
Clyde sat up straighter, amused, his grin widening on his face as he inched himself closer, “So you’re not opposed?”  
Butters turned his body over completely, facing Clyde, he rested both his hands on either side of the other boy, “Answer me honestly, if things didn’t turn out the way they did, would you be drunkenly trying to kiss me?”  
Clyde faltered a moment, his face dropping, “I - I don’t follow.”  
“If we were both just drunk in there right now, without any of this happening, would you have wanted to kiss me?”  
“Would you?” Clyde retorted.  
“Well - I,” it was Butters turn to falter, “I - I don’t know.”  
“Neither do I!” Clyde stated.  
“Then you wouldn't have wanted to!”  
Clyde matched his tone, “Then you wouldn’t have either!”  
“But you brought it up!”  
“Because I think you’re cute!” Clyde finished.  
His eyes moved away from the boy ahead of him, body sliding forward to face the street, “I’m not gay, Clyde.”  
Clyde snorted, he rocked back and forth in his seat, “Dude, I’m not gay.”  
“Sounds kind of gay.” Butters said, resting his elbows onto his knees.  
A moment of brief silence met them. Clyde leaned back in surprise, staring at the other boy, “If anyone here is questionable it’s _you_.”  
Butters whipped his face around, “What? What is that supposed to mean?!”  
“I’m just saying,” Clyde quipped. He slid himself over, elbows on his own knees, “You’re one to talk.” He snorted and started picking at his jeans, derailing himself from the conversation.  
Butters turned his head slowly, anger rising in his eyes, “You’re the one who brought it up!”  
“I figured you’d be into it!” Clyde reasoned.  
“Because you thought I’d be into it is why you asked me?” Butters exclaimed.  
“Are you offended?” Clyde asked smugly.  
“Yeah, I’m offended!” Butters stood up, grabbing his phone on the way, to make his way towards the backyard. Clyde jumped up right after him. He followed the boy all the way to the front porch.  
“Wait, I’m sorry!” Clyde offered.  
Butters turned to him sharply, “Clyde, you don’t have to _babysit_ me!”  
“What?”  
“I heard them!” Butters backed away from him.  
Clyde tried to slow his approach, “Heard who?”  
“The girls -- you’re just babysitting me!” Butters held up his phone, sliding the screen open, but his hands were shaky. Clyde rested a hand on it. He lowered the phone and stared Butters in the eyes.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Butters tore his phone out of Clyde’s grasp, “You don’t _have_ to hang out with me.”  
“Butters.” Clyde began, all seriousness returning to his face, “No one here is _babysitting_ you.”  
“Then why are you being so nice to me?” Butters cried, wrought in fear.  
“Because I felt bad for you!” Clyde admitted.  
“So you _are_ babysitting me!” Butters stormed away from him.  
“No - no, what?!” Clyde followed him around, “Butters, who said you were being babysat?”  
“They did!” Butters cried, hands on his phone. He tried to steady his grip, eyes blurring as he scrolled through it. Clyde followed him back through the front yard until they reached the sidewalk again.  
Clyde placed both his hands on Butters shoulders, “Butters, relax.”  
“I should’ve never have come here!”  
Clyde shook him softly, peering up into Butters’s eyes, “Butters, relax. No one here is babysitting you.”  
Butters was shivering, the cold was starting to make its way into his body and he couldn’t control it. Clyde smiled at him.  
“You don’t have to play nice, Clyde. I get it.”  
Clyde rolled his eyes, tired, “I’m not playing nice to you, Butters.”  
“But you said you felt bad-”  
“Forget what I said,” Clyde demanded, “I don’t know what you think you heard but this is definitely not it.”  
“What?” Butters continued raving, “That you guys just feel bad for me? That you feel obliged to hang out with me?”  
“Butters, no one has said that about you,” came Clyde’s soft reply.  
“Of course no one says it. Why would anyone?”  
Butters diverted his attention to his phone, scrolling vigorously through his contacts. Clyde didn’t make any movements. Just stood there watching the other boy race through his phone. He moved himself away from Clyde’s grip. Clyde just let him go. They stood there for a while. Not looking at each other. Butters was breathing a bit deeper now, taking in long strides and letting it flow in long, drawn out strokes. Clyde shifted from one foot to the other, burying a hand into his pocket as he picked at the hem of his shirt with the other. The grass beneath them was wet, slick from the cold night air. Clyde started laughing, he brought his hands up to his face, covering it. Butters' focus was broken. His eyes traveled to Clyde’s in confusion.  
“What?” Butters asked.  
Clyde shook his head, he just kept laughing at himself, “You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”  
Butters looked at him, confused, “What down?”  
Clyde wiped away at his eyes, “What I asked you?”  
Butters folded his arms over his chest, clueless, “About?” His mind was lost somewhere else.  
Clyde’s smile faded, “About the kiss.”  
Butters' expression softened. He stepped forward, hands tied behind his back, eyes downcast. He closed the gap between them. Clyde’s breath was stuck in his throat, all manner of ‘maybe tipsy’ disappearing in a cloud in his head. He was fully alert now. Butters had stepped in so close. Timidly, Butters pressed his lips onto Clyde’s. They lingered there for a moment. Neither one daring to move. He had his eyes closed But Clyde’s were wide open. He stared down at the boy, slightly bent down in front of him, eyes closed, nose to nose. Their lips grazed each other, firm yet gentle. It was warmer than he anticipated.  
Hesitantly, Clyde pushed his face forward, parting Butters lips with his own before slipping his tongue out onto--  
“Wait,” Butters pulled back. He licked his lips and covered his face partially with a hand, “what are you doing?”  
“Pressing my tongue onto yours, what did it feel like?” Clyde asked.  
“Pressing your tongue?” Butters asked, embarrassed.  
“Well, I was about to,” Clyde explained.  
“Is that how you normally do it?”  
Clyde hesitated again before confidently saying, “Yeah, sure.”  
Butters nodded and closed his eyes again to lean in. Clyde pulled back, “Why did you close your eyes?”  
Butters face lit up, “I don’t know.”  
Clyde cupped Butters face in his hands and pulled them together, kissing more urgently than the first time. They went on for a bit…

Meanwhile, inside the living room of Token’s house, a group of people had huddled together, curtain drawn, as they watched the scene unfold.  
Wendy, Bebe, and Nichole were in awe, stifling a squeal. Tweek blushed. Craig stood off to the side, uncaringly, with Token and the infamous four staring out the window.  
Cartman had his phone recording the whole thing, he whispered to everyone, “Told you Butters was trying to get at Clyde.”


End file.
